


Dangerous | 2Jae (Part 2)

by cringeyuwu



Series: Love Bites [2]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Danger, Fairies, Fairy, I didn't think it'd be more than two parts but enjoy, I still don't know how to tag this, Light Angst, M/M, Potions, Presumed Dead, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires, War, Werewolf, Witchcraft, Witches, idk where I'm going with this story, it'll come soon i promise, jackson's mentioned if you squint your eyes hard, no kissing sadly, or what else to tag this i guess, werewolves are mentioned i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeyuwu/pseuds/cringeyuwu
Summary: Just when he thought things couldn’t get more confusing, Youngjae finds himself it a situation that he had never expected.





	Dangerous | 2Jae (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had about a few pages written and then I left to go on holiday right after but we were back earlier than planned due to some accidents while driving the RV we borrowed so I finished the second part of this series! Part three will be worked on right away and part four will also come your way soon, and maybe any more parts if I do have more parts to this series!

This has to be a dream, right? Just a bad dream? Of course it is, of course it’s a bad dream because things like this wouldn’t happen in real life.

Seeing yourself dead in a coffin wouldn’t happen in real life.

And that’s the strange thing, Youngjae thinks, as he draws his eyes over his own dead body. This shouldn’t be happening. What even is he in his current state – this isn’t an out-of-body experience, he knows that. Those things don’t happen when you’re dead. That’s what he hopes, anyway.

But that doesn’t matter.

It’s midnight, he had woken up somehow and he had seen himself lying dead in a coffin with a large cut across his forehead that is stitched up and when he feels his own head he can feel his fingertips graze over the small bumps that are the stitches.

He doesn’t remember how he died, but he heard his mom mutter something about “that damned truck” and he assumes it was a car crash. He also doesn’t know how long it’s been since he as driven over. It happened on a Friday, right? But he doesn’t know what day it is today.

Footsteps sound through the silent space and Youngjae turns around in an instant, though he never moves away from the side of the coffin.

Someone opens the small side-door and walks into the light of the moon shining through the small window in the church, the window above the choir loft where Youngjae had stood and sung once when he was still in the town’s Choir five years ago. It feels like such a long time has passed since then.

Youngjae draws his attention back to who is walking through the light; it’s a vampire, Youngjae can tell immediately. There’s another vampire behind the original vampire, a shorter vampire, though. They both look vaguely familiar in the dim light from the moon but Youngjae can’t quite put his finger on it until the taller vampire stands right beside him.

“Is he going to be fine?” Mark whispers in the light. “Yugyeom’ll kill me if he doesn’t turn into a vampire and really dies.”

“Shut up, just help me get him out of here.”

Jaebum leans down and hovers his hand over Youngjae’s mouth, “He’s breathing.”

“Surprise surprise,” Mark says sarcastically. “I wonder why. Let’s hurry back to the coven before he wakes up.”

“Right.” Jaebum stands up straight before lifting Youngjae’s body out of the coffin by the shoulders, lifting him onto his back. “Got the lock?”

“Yes.”

Mark closes the coffin and ties the ribbon around it before locking the coffin on both narrow sides. It looks almost completely real, except for the fact that there is now no-one in the coffin. It’s a completely empty coffin and it will be lowered into the ground for nothing. People will be sad for nothing.

“He’s in the room, right?”

“Yeah,” Jaebum nods. “Just as a ghost. We can’t see or hear him, obviously.”

“Do we tell him anything?”

“You’re making yourself look stupid, Mark,” Jaebum rolls his eyes. “Youngjae, follow us to the coven, you should know where it is anyway. But be careful, okay? Vampires can’t see you but to normal humans, you just look like a normal person.”

“Why?” Youngjae asks, though he knows it’s pointless as neither of the vampires in front of him can hear him.

Mark and Jaebum hurry back out of the church, locking the door normally, and Youngjae quickly follows them through the large double doors that have remained open. He hops over the wooden fence that’s locked, though, and hurries out into the night.

 

 

 

The coven is exactly like how Youngjae remembers it to be. There’s a trap door hidden underneath a bed of leaves, and he quickly and carefully opens it to get inside. The trapdoor leads out into a small, undeep tunnel straight down, a ladder by the wall. When Youngjae climbs down the ladder, he finds himself in a stone corridor and he quickly hurries through it and to the stairs at the end, using the light of the torches lit on the wall to guide him. It’s so detailed in his mind’s eye, he can already see the way to Jaebum’s room because he remembered so well.

There are a few vampires roaming around the large chamber in the middle of the coven, and there’s a wooden stage-like structure on one side, beside a large opening that leads to where Jaebum had explained are where the Originals, the oldest vampires of the coven, sleep.

Youngjae takes a right to the hallway close-by and staggers through it. He passes only one vampire, one with blonde hair and an upturned nose and large, puppy-like eyes who doesn’t really seem Korean at all (probably Chinese or Japanese) and then he reaches the room he believes to be Jaebum’s.

He pauses.

How the hell will he get inside without making anyone who watches from afar question why the door suddenly opened? And how will Jaebum react? Jaebum told him that he’s never helped someone turn into a vampire. But then how does Jaebum know about all of this and how to turn someone?

The door swings open in Youngjae’s face and he staggers back. Mark walks out of the room and when Youngjae peeks inside he can see himself laying on Jaebum’s bed. Jaebum’s nowhere to be seen.

Youngjae quickly gets up and enters Jaebum’s room, closing the door behind him and walking to his own body. Then, he’s suddenly gone.

 

 

 

Youngjae opens his eyes again. He’s not standing anymore, he’s laying down and the scene is very familiar to him. Last time he looked up at that bland ceiling he was suffering from a bad hangover, but now he feels lively and strange.

“You’re awake.”

Youngjae sits up and looks at Jaebum, who stands against the wall and is looking at him in surprise.

“Of course I am,” Youngjae scoffs. “Why’s that such a surprise to you?”

“Because it usually takes longer for someone who has just turned to wake up. You’ve literally been here for not even three minutes.”

“Oh.” Youngjae fiddles with his hand. “Is that bad?”

“I suppose not,” Jaebum says. He pushes away from the wall and walks to Youngjae, sitting next to him on his bed. “All right. Just wanting to see if you know what to do now.”

“I’m a Hunter, Jaebum,” Youngjae says. “I hunt vampires for a living.”

“Not anymore,” Jaebum says.

“Well, then I don’t know what to do. Aren’t I supposed to be not breathing?”

“Yes,” Jaebum says. “This is normal so don’t freak out. All you have to do is drink human blood –”

“Not happening.”

“You have to do it within twenty-four hours or else you’ll die.”

“I am not drinking anyone’s blood any time soon.”

“You drank my blood not even a week ago.”

“Yes, but you don’t have consequences to live with,” Youngjae scoffs. “If I have to hurt someone else just to stay alive then I’d rather die, unless there’s something else I can do.”

Jaebum sighs heavily and rubs a hand over his forehead, “I can ask Nayeon if she can make a potion or something…”

“Who?”

“Im Nayeon, she’s a close friend of mine,” Jaebum explains. “She’s a witch. Even though the witches and the vampires currently don’t get along well, she’s still pretty friendly. She might even join the coven if she’s allowed, she hates her group of witches.”

“And what will that potion do?” Youngjae asks doubtfully.

“It basically resembles human blood. It tastes horrible and it makes you loopy for a few hours but it’s generally taken around midnight so you’ll get to sleep soon after anyway, so that won’t matter. But you should be careful because it’s a bitch to walk with.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Youngjae raises his eyebrows.

“Maybe. Just stay here, for now, don’t go out into the coven unless I’m with you,” Jaebum says.

“Why?”

“Because vampires can tell when someone hasn’t drunk blood yet and they’ll probably take you somewhere to drink someone’s blood against your will,” Jaebum says. “A friend of mine had it happen to him and he hated it.”

“Oh.”

“I could call him in for you if he’s not busy.”

“No, I’ll stay by myself,” Youngjae mutters. “You just hurry up.”

“Throat’s itchy?”

“Yes.”

“All right.” Jaebum nods. “I’ll go see if Nayeon still has one of those potions laying around, just make sure not to go out of the room and don’t touch any of the shit in my drawers, most of it is cursed.”

Jaebum turns around and leaves Youngjae on his own.

 

 

 

It’s been more than two hours and Jaebum still hasn’t returned.

Youngjae has eventually, after sitting on Jaebum’s bed for half an hour and contemplating whether or not he should ignore Jaebum’s warnings of going out on his own right now and visit his friends, gotten up and taken a book from the ones piled up on the floor. It’s about mythical creatures and what humans have made of them and the stories often told by them (most of which are apparently fake), and some of the pictures disturb Youngjae to a great extent until he puts the book back down on the ground.

Life isn’t really that fun when you’re a vampire.

Youngjae hasn’t yet felt his new teeth – maybe they’ll come later? – but he does feel an itch in his throat still, and his eyes also burn slightly out of redness he saw when he passed the window looking out into the grounds by the mountain the coven is located in.

He also found that most myths and rumours about vampires are fake. Not all of them are mean – take Yugyeom, Jaebum, and maybe Mark, for example. He also doesn’t need to sleep in a grave – thank god – and he still has a shadow from the little light from the window.

“Youngjae,”

Youngjae looks up when he hears Jaebum. The vampire stands in the doorway, a girl in a cloak with dark brown hair peeking from underneath it rummaging through her purse behind him. She’s also covered in a bit of blood and Youngjae can smell that it’s human blood.

“Who’s that?”

“This is Nayeon.” Jaebum steps into the room and pulls Nayeon with him. He walks toward the window and opens it. “We can’t exactly get back through the coven anymore because then we’d surely be caught. It was already a struggle to get her inside without anyone noticing.”

“Why?”

“Because often different creatures can tell when someone isn’t one of their own,” Nayeon explains. “In my case, they’d immediately smell that I wasn’t a vampire simply because I’ve never drunk vampire blood. For vampires, you can tell that they’re vampires by the scent of blood from the vampire they’ve drunk from when they were still human, for a witch it’s the constant smell of herbs that hang around them, for werewolves it’s the scent of wild dog, etcetera etcetera.”

“Oh.”

“But anyway, we should hurry before it gets too late and people wonder where I am,” Nayeon says. “We’ll go out into the forest because that’ll be safer than in the coven because this potion has a bad smell and can be smelled from miles away. Also, there’s a large chance you won’t remember anything that happened by tomorrow.”

“Happened since when?”

“Since after you drink that potion, but don’t worry about it, I don’t think you’ll miss anything important that’ll happen,” Nayeon says.

“Exactly how many times have you done this?”

“A few times for some of my friends,” Nayeon says, “I know four of my friends are vampires and the other four are other creatures and I’ve helped all of them because I’m practically the wisest one when it comes to all of this. But the last time I did it was for Jaebum and that was probably about twenty years ago, but that was different because I had to do other things too to save his life.”

“Save your life?” Youngjae looks at Jaebum with raised eyebrows.

“Long story, I’ll tell you another time,” Jaebum urges. “Just go now, it’s already past two.”

Nayeon nods and pulls Youngjae with her out the window.

 

 

 

What Nayeon said was true, by the time Youngjae wakes up he doesn’t have a single clue of what happened other than that his tongue hurts somehow, and Jaebum says it’s because he bit his tongue by accident when he got his fangs, which he still hasn’t grown used to. They sit weird next to his other teeth, but Jaebum said that he’d get used to it by time, that it happens to most vampires.

Then, Jaebum asked Youngjae if he wanted to do anything for the day while handing him a potion Nayeon left him that allows him to walk in the sun like how Jaebum and Yugyeom and Mark were able to. Of course, Youngjae chose to see his friends first thing.

So that’s why he’s currently at Kunpimook’s window in the middle of the night, where Mark had managed to get Yugyeom to gather up Kunpimook and Jinyoung. Of course, Youngjae’s friends had no clue of Youngjae being a vampire already, so to say that they are shocked to see him talking and sitting normally as if he hadn’t been hit by a truck and died on the spot just less than a week ago.

Jaebum reaches out from behind Youngjae and knocks on the glass, and Jinyoung stands up quickly to pull it open, and Youngjae makes to get inside but gets stopped by Jaebum.

“What the fuck is going on?” Kunpimook asks.

“Jinyoung, invite us in,” Jaebum says, ignoring Kunpimook’s swearing and confusion.

“Why?”

“Do you study vampires or what?” Jaebum asks fiercely. “Because we can only go inside a house when invited inside.”

“Right – Yug?”

“Come in,”

“This is the stupidest thing I have ever seen,” Jinyoung mutters, stepping aside to make space for the two vampires. Youngjae stumbles inside and nearly fall, but Jaebum gets through the window smoothly and without struggles. “I’m a Hunter, and I am friends with vampires.”

“It’s pretty uncommon for hunters to have at least one vampire friend,” Jaebum says. “So feel special because history is being made here.”

“Why?”

“Because generally a Hunter doesn’t know one vampire by their name or a personal basis and is actually friends with them,” Jaebum tells Kunpimook. “Let alone four.”

“Four?” Kunpimook asks, eyes wide.

“Yes. Yugyeom, Youngjae, Mark, and I.”

“Who says we’re friends with you lot?” Jinyoung crosses his arms. “Yugyeom’s an exception because he actually never hurt us but how do we know you won’t?”

“Jinyoung I have practically seen you naked, you still don’t trust me?”

“We don’t talk about that.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes and sighs.

“So I’m assuming you met Nayeon?” Yugyeom asks, sitting down on the bed.

Youngjae nods, “Yes. You too?”

“I met her, but she wasn’t the one that helped me, it was one of her friends named Jihyo, or something.”

“Yeah, Jihyo’s smart too,” Jaebum nods. “But she was busy with something else and only Nayeon was available to help.”

Yugyeom shrugs, “At least it’s something.”

“I’m not exactly following this all,” Jinyoung says, as he and Kunpimook stand rather close together and far away from the three vampires in front of them. “Who are those Nayeon and Jihyo girls and why are they so special and helpful and what is going on?”

“Nayeon and Jihyo are witches, probably the only two witches that’ll ever help vampires,” Jaebum says casually.

“Wait so now that you’re a vampire, can you turn into a bat and shit?” Kunpimook asks.

“Only the Originals can and the ones they turn into vampires have some extra bat-like senses,” Jaebum explains. “So no. We can’t turn into bats. I know a friend of mine who has those senses, though.”

“Who, Jackson?” Yugyeom asks.

Jaebum nods, “Yes, him.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait,” Jinyoung says suddenly. Everyone looks at him. “What you said earlier, that those two girls and the only witches that’ll ever help vampires, what did you mean with that?”

“Vampires and witches haven’t been on good terms,” Jaebum says. “We used to, but shortly after I was turned into a vampire one of the Originals found that the witches were carrying stakes and slowly killing most of the vampire population because we were decreasing slowly but noticeably. So the Originals and the coven leaders looked deeper into it and eventually shunned the witches and now they’ve declared war on us.”

“War?” Jinyoung asks. “Will it be dangerous to us non-vampires and non-witches and –”

“You humans won’t be in danger unless you’re actually involved in it, as in living in the coven or with the witches, which I might add, is probably a death wish if you want to do so. You’ll generally be killed unless you somehow manage to get many vampires or witches to trust you.”

“Okay, so that’s good –”

“But you and Kunpimook probably won’t be that safe because you know four vampires,” Jaebum says.

“Great,” Jinyoung sighs. “What does this mean?”

“Probably nothing until a war really does break out.”

“And why are we only hearing about this now?”

“God, how many questions can he have?” Jaebum mutters underneath his breath. He looks at Jinyoung again. “Because it’s generally not told to anyone other than witches and vampires, though I do think that the werewolves and elves are aware that things aren’t exactly peachy between us.”

“There’s elves?”

“Could you stop asking questions?” Jaebum snaps. “We didn’t come here to talk about war between witches and vampires, Youngjae wanted to see you guys because unless the same thing that happened to Yugyeom happens to him, this might be the last time you’ll see him for a long time.”

“Oh.”

“So I’m gonna go outside and make sure no vampires try and snuff me out to see where I am and we’ll be good.” Jaebum spins around and steps out the window and then closes it behind him, leaping down on the ground.

Almost immediately, Jinyoung turns to Youngjae, “So are you two a thing or nah?”

“Why would we be a thing? We’ve known each other for not even two weeks,” Youngjae frowns.

“One, he kissed you the night before you were hit by that truck, two have you even _seen_ him look at you before you left? And three, he’s the fucking reason you’re a vampire and if I’m correct he’s your sire, which practically means he’s kind of your owner?” Jinyoung looks at Yugyeom with raised brows, and Yugyeom shakes his head.

“Kind of like that, Jaebum’s still probably in a lower rank in the coven but Youngjae should almost treat him as royalty, in a way.”

“Right, so you can call him daddy,” Kunpimook snorts, and Yugyeom laughs with him while Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“This is not funny!” Jinyoung says exasperatedly. “So you and Jaebum really aren’t together or anything?”

“Maybe in the future, who knows,” Youngjae shrugs.

“Right, roger that, I’ll never let you forget those words. But for real, we’ve got something major on our hands – a damn war? And our best friend’s a part of it and us three probably too?”

“Sounds legit,” Kunpimook shrugs. “I mean, Yug never mentioned anything of this to me and neither to you because we’ve only known for like, ten days that he’s actually a vamp, and Youngjae’s probably clueless on anything that’s happening right now so we only have Jaebum’s word.”

“But what if he’s brainwashing us?” Jinyoung asks.

“He won’t,” Yugyeom scoffs. “Jaebum’s a genuine and nice guy, though you shouldn’t get on his wrong side because you’ll take a beating for sure when you do something bad to him.”

“Right.” Jinyoung shivers. “Can’t imagine that. So what are we going to do?”

“I’ll probably stay in the coven,” Youngjae shrugs. “I mean, some vampires already know me and it’d be strange to see a vampire who’s just new disappear so I really can’t go anywhere else to be safe and not cause suspicion.”

“Right,” Jinyoung nods. “Are you allowed to leave or something? Do they let you do that by yourself or do you need permission?”

“I don’t know, Jaebum just got us two out through the window in his room.”

“Aren’t vamps sensitive to sunlight?” Kunpimook asks.

“There are curtains that don’t allow much light inside.”

“Ah.”

“Kunpimook? Why do I hear an extra voice in your room?” Everyone jumps when Kunpimook’s mom calls out and Youngjae quickly stumbles to the window, where Jinyoung pushes him out onto the windowsill.

“Nice to see you again, keep us updated on that whole war thing, don’t do stupid shit and use protection!” Jinyoung hisses quickly, while Kunpimook and Yugyeom desperately move the empty chip bags and empty cans of energy drink – and a few empty beer cans – from the floor before Kunpimook’s mom walks into the room.

Jinyoung slams the window shut as quietly as possible and closes the curtains just as the doorknob turns, and Youngjae jumps at the suddenness of his friend and tumbles off the sill and into a bush, landing hard on his arm.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum rushes toward Youngjae and helps him up. “What happened?”

“Kun’s mom came,” Youngjae says silently, rubbing his shoulder and upper arm. “She’d surely freak out if she saw me. Ow – don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” Jaebum whispers letting go of Youngjae’s arm. “But we have to go now before someone decides to look in the bushes and we get caught. It wouldn’t be too much of a risk for me but for you, it’d surely leave some scares if they find out you’re not really dead.”

“Right,” Youngjae nods, and then he and Jaebum leave the house quickly and in silence, sneaking past the back door and onto the street.

The street isn’t completely abandoned and a few people are walking around when Youngjae feels something land on his shoulder, and when he looks he sees that it’s Jaebum’s jacket. Jaebum puts up the hood and then looks at Youngjae from a street light.

“Not that recognizable as you,” Jaebum nods. “Just keep that on and keep your head low until we get to the forest and you’ll be fine.”

Youngjae nods again and then he and Jaebum hurry out of the street.

 

 

 

“We might have a problem,”

Mark walks into Jaebum’s room, closing the door behind him. Youngjae looks up from the book he’s reading – not as grotesque as the previous one – and Jaebum turns around from where he was looking at the window.

“What’s wrong?”

“One of the coven leaders apparently saw Nayeon walking around and recognized her as a witch and he saw her walk with you, but he doesn’t know that it’s you and now the Originals and the coven leaders have said that whoever brought a witch in here will face heavy punishment.”

“Shit –”

“Wait, what?” Youngjae sits up. “What does that mean?”

“That means that if they find out us three are related to the sighting of Nayeon they’ll murder us, probably,” Mark sighs. “Why didn’t you tell me beforehand that you would give him that damn potion?”

“I’m sorry that I was just trying to help out a friend,” Jaebum snaps.

“Did you even tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

Mark looks at Youngjae and crosses his arms. “That potion you took is forbidden. Any vampire who has taken that potion instead of human blood will be shunned from their coven when it gets known.”

“You didn’t tell me that!” Youngjae says, looking sharply at Jaebum. He tosses the book on the bed and stands up. “Why didn’t you?”

“Because then you wouldn’t’ve done either and you wouldn’t have survived for that long!” Jaebum defends. “Do you really think I’d let my friend die?”

“You could’ve at least warned me –”

“Let’s not argue about this right now,” Mark snaps. “I’ll notify Jackson of it so he can steer away from danger too. You two better be careful about this because I’m not about to lose you, especially after Yugyeom was kicked out. We’ve kept this a secret for so long, I don’t feel like losing now.”

Mark turns around and walks away again and Youngjae spins to face Jaebum, arms crossed and glaring at him.

“Look –”

“How come you never told me of that?”

“Because I didn’t,” Jaebum snaps. “Yesterday evening was the first time Nayeon’s been here, we usually do it out in the forest but I didn’t want to risk it with you.”

“Why?”

“Oh, you know why,” Jaebum snaps again. “Don’t rub it in. We need to be cautious, don’t let anyone know you’ve taken that potion.”

“Fine,” Youngjae huffs and uncrosses his arms. “But if I get caught it’s your fault because you didn’t warn me about anything.”

“Your call on that, but if you rant me out and they shun me from the coven and we cross paths again, your pretty face won’t be as pretty anymore.” Jaebum grabs Youngjae by the shoulder and turns him around pushing him out of the room.

“Hey – what are you doing?” Youngjae asks when Jaebum closes the door. Youngjae quickly places his foot between the door and the doorframe to stop the door from closing completely. “Are you kicking me out?”

“Yes.”

“Because I’m angry and right now you’re getting on my nerves a bit.”

“But –”

“Leave!” Jaebum snaps. Youngjae leans back in shock but doesn’t move his foot, instead pushing with his good shoulder to try and get the door to open again.

“But then where will I stay?”

“There’s probably some empty room down the hall that you can take, or go to Jinyoung’s, do whatever, I could care less,” Jaebum scoffs. He gives the door one more hard push, and Youngjae tumbles back against the stone wall as the lock clicks in place.

 

 

 

“Here.”

Yugyeom places a glass of red liquid in front of Youngjae, who sits curled up on his friends’ couch.

“What’s that?”

“Pig’s blood, probably the only type of blood either of us will drink for a while,” Yugyeom says. Youngjae pulls a face. “It’s not as bad as it sounds, water will taste worse than this so just take it before you dry out. You’ll get used to this.”

“That’s what everyone’s been telling me,” Youngjae mutters. He picks up the glass and drinks and finds that Yugyeom’s right, it’s not as bad as it sounds.

“So why did Jaebum kick you out?”

“Long story short, vampires found out a witch came into the coven and now they’re threatening to punish anyone who got the witch inside and through that I found out that that fucking potion is apparently forbidden and that we’re all in even more danger now.” Youngjae sighs.

“Told you that he’d be a total jackass if you got on his bad side,” Yugyeom tuts. “You’re lucky that I’m still up.”

“Yeah…” Youngjae looks at the floor.

“Trust me, I’ve never seen Jaebum act like how he acts around you,” Yugyeom says. “He might’ve changed since I last saw him but I don’t think he suddenly takes a 360 turn in personality over just a few years. I feel that he really does love you.”

“So?”

“That’s probably something that never happens again,” Yugyeom says. “He’s had some bad past with cheating girlfriends and girls who left him with the rest of the witches so he’s probably dropping girls and trying new things or something. But you two aren’t even in a real relationship and he’s already caring much more than he ever did for those girls. You two should give it a shot.”

Youngjae shrugs in response.

 

 

 

During the day, Yugyeom stays at his apartment with Youngjae to keep him company, skipping out on school. The blinds don’t necessarily close, but now that it isn’t a secret anymore that Yugyeom’s a vampire, it’s noticeably darker. Youngjae also realized that the overused saying that Yugyeom’s parents are on a business trip is most likely just a coverup. No one has that many business trips and leaves their son alone for that long of a time, anyway.

“Here,” Yugyeom appears at the guest bed Youngjae lays in, watching a random drama on tv. He holds out his phone, which displays a picture of Jinyoung that Youngjae recognizes as Yugyeom’s profile picture for Jinyoung’s contact.

“Hello?” Youngjae asks. There’s a bit of ruffling from the other side and he can hear some words being exchanged about how a phone actually works before he hears someone speak.

“Hi? Is that you Youngjae?”

“Yeah, what’s up Mark?”

“Apparently someone overheard the conversation you, Jaebum, and I had yesterday about the potion and Nayeon.”

“What?” Youngjae rips Yugyeom’s phone from his hands and sits up. “Are you two okay?”

“I am, I found Jinyoung on the street and after I explained to him what happened he let me into his house to hide from everyone. I don’t know what happened to Jaebum and Jackson, I only just managed to get away in time.”

“Are you for real right now?”

“Yes, I am,” Mark snaps. “I don’t know where Jackson and Jaebum are and if they’re all right but whatever you do, do _not_ go to the coven because they’ll catch you and murder you. At least, that’s what I think they do, anyway. I saw a girl I knew took that potion get dragged from her room this morning and heard some cheering and whistling somewhere from near the stage and when someone moved I only saw a pile of ashes, be careful, please.”

“What do we do right now?”

“You’re staying with Yugyeom and Jinyoung and Kunpimook are coming your way as soon as this conversation – what? Oh. Apparently, Jinyoung says as soon as I hang up the phone, whatever that means. But do _not_ go into the forest, I’m taking this phone with me to keep you guys updated, okay?”

“Yes, you be careful too,” Youngjae says quickly.

“All right. I’ll talk to – sorry, _call_ you when I find either of them or when I need you guys, okay?”

“Yes.”

The phone clicks off and Youngjae looks at Yugyeom.

“We’re in deep, deep shit,” Yugyeom whispers.

Youngjae cannot agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I thought this would be the final part and had some /intimate/ moments planned and that wanted me to call it dim light at first but I guess I changed it all and this actually has a real plot now lol. Also, I actually made the typo in the word-file and saved it as Sim Light and I am just imagining a Sims 4 lamp just - just standing there.
> 
> someone save me.


End file.
